Pikachu Ping Pong Mastaaaaaaaaaaa! :
by Pluralism
Summary: This is a story about stuff. You know that stuff about that stuff. Where people like do stuff. You know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Dream**

This is my very first FanFiction storiez (:

Please be kind, sorry that the first chap is so short it'll be much longer in the future and just remember the review button is just there, looming, bigger and bigger. SO CLICK IT!

Matt was in the championship match. This counted. His time was now. He eyed his opponent up, the best in the world at Table Tennis, took one deep breath and served the ball. It landed right into the other players square and was stopped by a bat. Changing direction, the ball was headed straight form Matt. He knew it was impossible to hit it, but if he lost this point it would be the end of the match and the end of the championship. Matt stretched out to reach the ball with his bat, but then was disturbed by violent shaking and shouting.

"WAKE UP!!!" Carolyn, Matt's mum shouted, "HURRY UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Ok, ok, stop it!"

Matt rose out of bed. It was Monday. MONDAY! The worst day of the week, 5 days left of school.

He quickly got dressed, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Matt sat down, pouring some cornflakes into a bowl.

"So, the subject thing is on tonight, you have to choose the ones for an accountant, remember?" Said Carolyn.

Matt had always been instructed to be an accountant. That was where the money lied apparently. But he had always wanted to be a Ping Pong master, the next champions, in the Table Tennis World Series.

Matt had made an effort to ask his Mum is she supported him or not, be she just replied with "Oh, Matt. Some dreams little boys have when they're younger. You know you have to get a good job, and you'll be rich forever!"

But Matt had other plans…


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter in my fan fiction storiez

The story will develop just wait and seeeeeee (:

Matt hated school. The only thing that was on his mind at Pokemon school was not maths, not learning new attacks, but PING PONG!

Matt was a Pikachu and he didn't live up to the normal Pikachus, instead he was very different.

He was failing all his exams and assignments, in which his mother was very disappointed.

On the way home from school, Matt saw an advertisement on a old rusty door. It read:

"To the Pokemon of the world. Ever dreamed of being a master at Ping Pong? Well here is your chance. Sign ups are in the Viridian Forest on Tuesday. We hope to see you there."

Tuesday? TEUSDAY! That was tomorrow!

"I better train up my skills for tomorrow!"

And with that, Matt ran happily back to his house and then practised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys 3rd chapter I am open to commentz so please put em there!!

The next morning Matt woke up and hurriedly got ready for school. He was SO excited and nervous about this afternoon that he couldn't stop thinking about the tryouts.

"Imagine me, the best Ping Pong master of the world!!!!!!!!!" said Matt to himself in the bathroom mirror.

After school Matt quickly rushed to Viridian Forest.

He was the only one there.

An old Slowking was on an old rock, crying.

"What's wrong you douche?" Matt said

"Nothing much dudddeeee." Replied Slowking. "No one has turned up. I thought everyone would want to join and try out."

"Well I'm here!"

"And you'll be the next Ping Pong mastttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! RELEASE PING PONG POWAAASSSS!!!!"

There was a series of HUYYYYYUHS and OOOOOOs. It sound like the old Slowking was having an orgasm, but Matt enjoyed the sound and watching it.

So Matt was in, the next Ping Pong master. He would continue to become better and better and better….


	4. Chapter 4

My 4th chapter in fan fic storiez (:

"You will have to come to the training house everyday at 10 am." Said the old Slowking.

"But I have school!!!" said Matt.

"Well, it takes a lot of time and effort to become a ping pong master and I would expect that you will train everyday."

"Well I guess I could manage it? If I skipped school…"

"Ok then. Off you go. Goodbye you faithful douche."

Matt ran home. He was late and he knew that there would be questions. When he opened the door, the first thing he heard was…

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" asked his mother.

"Playing with my friends… where else?" replied Matt.

"Righteo. Go to bed. WITHOUT DINNER."

Matt ran into his room, crying. What had he done wrong? Did his Mum know about the tryouts? Only time would tell…


End file.
